


The Lights

by MayaBill



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaBill/pseuds/MayaBill
Summary: Единственная вещь, которую люди не знают… это то, что Юри Кацуки ужасно стеснителен в постели.





	The Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704000) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> Не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить kudos автору))

Единственная вещь, которую люди не знают… это то, что Юри Кацуки ужасно стеснителен в постели.

 

— Виктор, подожди- — просит он между поцелуями Виктора. — Виктор-

 

— Что такое? — дуется Виктор. Он не счастлив, когда его прерывают.

 

— Свет… — Юри не договаривает, но Виктор понимает.

 

— Но я хочу видеть твое прекрасное тело.

 

— Я знаю, но это просто…

 

— Смущает?

 

Юри кивает.

 

— Ты загадка, Юри Кацуки. — воркует Виктор. — За пределами этой комнаты ты ведешь себя, как будто ты владеешь миром. Ты ходишь так, как будто ты самый сексуальный человек на земле. И все же здесь… ты становишься стеснительным от того, как я смотрю на твое тело. Ты никогда не перестаешь удивлять меня.

 

— Ну, ты делаешь меня странным, Король Никифоров. — отвечает Юри и сокращает дистанцию между ними. Они целуются довольно долго. Языки сталкиваются. Слюны обмениваются. Раздаются стоны. Некоторое время спустя они останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть друг на друга.

 

— Ты тоже делаешь меня странным, Юри Кацуки.

 

В конце концов, свет не потушен. Но они хорошо проводят время.


End file.
